


[Podfic] with a slice! or a snip! | written by Amber

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Gore, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Nathan doesn't remember ordering the mannequin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] with a slice! or a snip! | written by Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with a slice! or a snip!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473992) by [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to Amber for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/s70xxqj51b88bsp/With_a_Slice_or_a_Snip.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 3MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:04:02 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
